Historias del Norte
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: La vida de diferentes personajes a través de 155 palabras. Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Fuego de medianoche

_**AVISO:** Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** El maravilloso mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R.R. Martin, el resto es mío._

 _No sé cómo llegué a esto, porque no shippeo el Jonerys (ni creo que lo haga nunca), pero siempre he pensado que una buena escritora debe dejar atrás sus gustos por el bien de una historia._

* * *

 **Fuego de medianoche**

Jon suspiró. Cada noche era lo mismo. Cada noche caían en la misma trampa. Pero ¡oh, qué trampa más dulce! Sabía que su unión estaba prohibida, pero como cada noche, las dudas y los arrepentimientos quedaban en la puerta. Allí dentro solo había lugar para el deseo irrefrenable de dos cuerpos jóvenes. Nunca hablaban; se limitaban a dejar que su carne saciara todos sus apetitos.

No deberían estar juntos. De hecho, a ojos del mundo no lo estaban. Pero tenían tanto en común que… Los dos habían amado, habían perdido, habían sido traicionados. Los dos eran _familia_.

Decían que cuando un Targaryen nacía, los dioses lanzaban una moneda al aire y el mundo entero contenía el aliento, esperando ver de qué lado caía. Grandeza y locura iban de la mano, y tal vez era aquello lo que les pasaba: estaban locos.

Uno de los dos tenía que parar.

Pero Jon sabía que no sería él.


	2. Los vientos de Invernalia

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Los vientos de Invernalia**

Arya observó al cuervo blanco que voló por encima de su cabeza y se alejó rápidamente. Se alejaba de ella, pero sabía que ambos tenían el mismo destino: Invernalia. De repente, Arya sintió celos de aquel estúpido pajarraco que llegaría antes que ella a casa.

Cuánto tiempo sin pensar siquiera en esa palabra. Casa. Sonaba tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar… No sabía qué la estaría esperando detrás de las murallas de Invernalia, sin embargo, había oído rumores. Los susurros decían que los estandartes de los Bolton habían caído en una batalla. Una batalla que había ganado Jon. Su hermano Jon estaba allí. Y Sansa. Ella también estaba viva.

Cuando llegó, se quedó un segundo mirando la construcción que antaño fue tan espectacular. Ahora solo quedaban la mitad de las estructuras en pie, pero aun así, seguía siendo su hogar.

Dejó que el frío viento del norte acariciara su rostro.

Estaba en casa.


	3. Cuestión de tiempo

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Cuestión de tiempo**

Bran abrió los ojos —sus ojos humanos, no aquellos que lo veían todo— y aspiró con fuerza el frío aire de la mañana. Al final, la promesa de su padre se había cumplido: el invierno había llegado.

—¿Qué has visto? —Meera se inclinó hacia él con ansiedad.

Bran había vagado por el presente, pasado y futuro.

Había visto muerte, un nacimiento, más muerte. Había sido testigo de una mentira, mantenida durante años y de un secreto que perforaba el alma de un hombre.

Había visto a sus hermanos en Invernalia, reunidos, felices. O, al menos, lo parecían. La sombra de la duda y la desconfianza acechaba sus corazones.

Y había visto un fuego intenso derretir la nieve del invierno. Dragones enfrentándose a la muerte, hecha de hielo.

El árbol le había mostrado el destino de mucha gente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo se cumpliera.

—Todo —respondió Bran—. Lo he visto absolutamente todo.


	4. No todo lo que brilla es oro

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **No todo lo que brilla es oro**

Sansa había probado la miel de la victoria, pero como cualquier manjar, al final su sabor desapareció.

Había conseguido su tan ansiada venganza: matar a Ramsay. Aquel bastardo malnacido nunca volvería a poner un dedo sobre ella. Su cuerpo se había convertido en carne para los perros y su alma —si es que tenía alguna— estaría ahora en un lugar mucho peor que las mazmorras de Invernalia.

También había conseguido la victoria sobre las tropas de su marido. Si Jon tan solo la hubiera escuchado… Ella sabía que Rickon no sobreviviría, pero Jon no la escuchó y prefirió dejar que su corazón lo dominara. Si no llega a ser por ella, ahora todos serían pasto de los cuervos.

Sin embargo, era a Jon, y no a ella, a quien todos proclamaban rey. No obstante, había sido educada para comportarse como una dama, por lo que cuando su hermano la miró, ella se limitó a sonreír.


End file.
